


Toes Curling

by atinyinwonderland



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinyinwonderland/pseuds/atinyinwonderland
Summary: You were just reading, but apparently that made him horny.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Toes Curling

The story was in its peak. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from the page, going through every sentence as if an insatiable famine had taken over you. Hungry for words, swiftly turning pages, anxiously hoping there was one more chapter to devour. All you could do was read, so hooked on the book in your hands that there was room for nothing else.

You didn’t even notice his gaze on you until his voice interrupted your precious reading.

“Okay, that’s it.”

He sounded upset, so you redirected your attention to check on him. Hongjoong made his way towards your lying form on the couch, bare feet fast, hands up in his head as he tied his hair into a ponytail with a decided look on his face. He teared the book from your hands and threw it over the coffee table.

“Hey!” Your complaint went unheard as his body settled on top of yours, arms on either side of your face, hard on pressed against your belly, eyes dark and boring into yours. “Joong?”

“You have no idea what you were doing to me right now, do you?” He looked you over, wetting his lips. “The faces you were making, the little gasps… you should have seen it.” Hongjoong slid his hips further down, dangerously close to your crotch. Your mouth fell open, and he dived into it as if he had just been waiting for exactly that.

His lips harshly pressed over yours in an open mouthed kiss, tongue pushing his way in and daring you to light that same spark which had taken over him. He wanted to see you lusting over him just like he was over you, and the twitch in your core made you let loose and fight his mouth back. Your hands reached for the hem of his shirt, brushed the skin underneath making him hiss into your lips. His eyes returned to yours, a satisfied smirk on his lips as he had got you aroused just as intended.

“Your toes were fucking curling”, he pressed himself against your core, eliciting a gasp from your lips. “Just like they do when I fuck you.” His mouth softly brushed yours once more, then he began tracing a path with parted lips down your chin and neck, down your chest over the fabric of your shirt, which he pulled up around your stomach to continue his caress over skin rather than clothes. When his mouth reached the waist of your pajama bottoms, he looked up with a devilish smile. “I really want to eat you out right now. May I?”

It wasn’t fair that he could get you this horny so fast. “You better make it worth it.”

Hongjoong smirked, but instead of using words to comply, he bit gently at the skin of your stomach. You loved when he did that; the gentle pressure of teeth, his hot breath warming the spot, the soft kiss that came afterwards. When he pulled impatiently at the waist of your pants, you lifted your hips to help him ease you out. Once you were bare of any clothing, he hooked your legs over his shoulders and found another place to bite, this time on your inner thigh. You had to fight the urge to close your legs on him at the volt of pleasure, and he must’ve noticed, both of his hands seizing your thighs to prevent any movement. Then his mouth was on you.

A gasp immediately flew past your lips when his tongue split your folds, carving a path from your entrance and up to your clit. It played there for a while, drawing circles and then brushing over it too slightly. Your feet pressed onto his back, lazed in a knot as your hips pushed forward, searching for that one touch he kept teasing but not fully giving. He complied at your insistance, brushing over it on his way back to your center. You called his name in the middle of a moan, and it sounded so embarrasingly desperate to your ears. You could feel his tongue wandering slow now, picking up every drop of arousal, licking your walls clean. 

“Joong.” Your hands settled on his, still hooked around your thighs. “I want to feel you inside.”

You felt him smile as you unhooked one of his hands, guiding it to where you needed him, right where he was teasing. His tongue moved upwards, allowing his fingers to slip inside. Your walls clenched at the new stimulation, his tips hooked up and finding the right spot to make your whole body shudder. You hadn’t even noticed his lips were on your clit again until he began sucking, making you bury your head into the couch, chin up towards the ceiling as your mouth wouldn’t stop blurting out moans, your pants for breath growing faster.

Your fingers buried deep into the couch when his own started scissoring deep inside you. Your hips ground into his mouth desperately, every touch now sending you closer over the edge. Walls clenching around him, toes curling, a scream of pleasure and you came under the graze of his tongue, which slowed down its pace over your clit until his lips closed over it and kissed you there. He watched your come slipping out past his fingers and withdrew, soft mouth licking you clean carefully while your every nerve was still on edge.

He attempted to get up later but you wouldn’t let him. You unhooked your legs from his shoulders just to lock them around his waist, bringing his body back on top of yours. Hongjoong smiled while he licked his fingers, satisfied with the mess he’d made of you.

“I’m not going anywhere, just wanted to clean you up.”

You threw your arms around his neck and dragged him down for a kiss.

“That can wait, let me stay like this for a bit.”


End file.
